Unpredicted Future
by XYukixSnowX
Summary: Its the begining of the Choice Games. But there's a twist, Haru will be participating but a Haru from a parrallel wolrd. Not only is she stronger she is more prettier and has a reason why she had gone to a past that will change her future.
1. The Choice Begins

_This is like my first time actually writing a story on fanfiction. So please go easy on the commets. ^.^;;_

_*I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn*_

"Hahi! This is getting dangerous!" Haru said as she was watching what was happening.

"I hope everyone and Onii-chan will be ok." Kyoko said with a concerned look on her face.

They knew what was happening because the others had told them about the Mafia world and about the fight with Byakuran. But they never imagined that it would be this intense.

Tsuna and Byakuran was facing face-to-face infront of a device that Byakuran held out.

"This is called the Choice Box. This machine will randomly choose the Guardians that will fight against each other. All you need to do is put your hand on top of the Choice Box." Byakuran smiled happily.

"Alright." As Tsuna was about to put his hand on top of it, Byakuran suddenly said something that had Tsuna frozen solid to the grounds.

"Hold on a minute, Tsunayoshi-kun. I don't think it'll be fun if it's only the ring holders playing this game. That's why I decided that it would be more fun to let those cute girls over there to play as well." Byakuran smiled deviasly as he slighty glanced at Haru and Kyoko.

Koyko and Haru both trmbeled with fear. Bothe hanging onto Bianchi like there was no tomorrow.

"What! Byakuran! This is not how we agreed to!" Tsuna furiously yelled with anger.

"Hey bastard, what the hell is this? You said it's only a fight between Vongola and Millefiore!" Gokudera screamed.

"That's right. You can't go back from your word." Yamamoto added glaring at Byakuran with dagger eyes.

"HEY! Don't you dare drag Kyoko into this!" Ryohei yelled while throwing his fists boxer style trying to pick a fight with him.

Byakuran held up his hands in the air acting afraid of Ryohei.

"But~ I'm not going back on our agreement."

Tsuna and everyone else was confused from his reply.

"Like I said before, this is a fight between the 10ths Vongola family. Those girls are part of your family, nee~?" Byakuran smiled as he gave Tsuna an evil smile. "Or do you just want to forfeit now and hand over your rings?"

The Vongola Guardians didn't know what they could do. All they could do was follow what their boss.

"Ok. We'll agree to it." Tsuna replied covering his eyes with his bangs, clenching his fists.

"Alrighty then. Come over here Tsunayoshi-kun, bring your hand over the Choice Box so that we can begin the Choice Games."

Tsuna nodded and walked toward Byakuran carefully.

'If anything were to happen to Kyoko-chan and Haru I would never forgive myself.'

Tsuna reached his hand over the Choice Box when a halogram suddenly appeared. It had the symbols of the Guardians and a circle. The numbers had started to move. As the numbers started to slowly stop Tsuna closed his eyes and prayed in his heart that Koyko-chan wouldn't mixed up in this. As the numbers slowly came to a stop, Tsuna opened his eyes and saw Haru's name on the halogram. He was relieved but also scared that Haru was into this fight.

As Haru saw her name she sank to her knees.

"Ahahaha this is a joke right? Please tell me this is a joke." Haru pretended to smile while tears started to fall down to her cheeks.

'I don't want to do this. I don't want to go through this. I'm scared please someone help me.' Haru pleaded hoping someone would really help her from this nightmare.

_I know what your thinking, it's really short but I'm tring my best to write some stories. ^.^;;_

_But please review ^_^_


	2. Vongola's New Ally

_It's the second chapter of my first story! :D and once again I'm sorry that my first chapter was very short._

_The battle there fighting in is the same. With some changes~_

_I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn_

**"Ahahaha this is a joke right? Please tell me this is a joke." Haru pretended to smile while her tears started to fall down her cheeks.**

**'I don't want to do this. I don't want to go through this. I'm scared please someone help me.' Haru pleaded hoping someone would really help her from this nightmare.**

**Vongola's New Ally**

*sigh* 'Even though I'm glad I didn't hear Kyoko-chan's name it's still my fault that Haru is fighting instead.'

Haru was still on her knees with tears still coming down. She couldn't think straight. But, even though she knew that it would be dangerous she still wanted to risk her life tring to save her friends. She had to be strong to protect them, it was her turn to save them.

Bianchi and Kyoko had tried to help Haru to her feet but Haru motioned her hand to stop. She wiped her tears and smiled her normal smile reasuring them that she will be alright. But they knew she wasn't, they were able to see her trembling with fear.

Haru started to walk to where the guardians were, when she felt a light touch on her sholder. She turned around to see Kyoko's worried face. Kyoko turned Haru around and hugged her tightly and whispered. "Haru-chan, I'll be waiting for you to come back safely." Kyoko smiled at Haru as she let go. 'I'll definitely come back.'

"Ok then, now that the Choice Games participants are chosen I'll introduce them, that's ok with you right Tsunayoshi-kun?" Tsuna nodded. "Alright then, the participating Vongola members will be as following: Sky will be Sawada Tsunayoshi, Storm will be Gokudera Hayato, Rain will be Yamamoto Takeshi and the normal participants will be Mirua Haru," Bykuran glanced to Haru as he said her name. Haru's felt a cold chill go down her spine. "the Millefiore participants. Cloud will be Kikiyo, Mist will be Torikabuto and Sky will be me. Now, we'll begin when were ready at the starting point."

The Vongola participants stood at there starting point waiting for the game to begin. There was an awkward silence between the Vongola. Haru stared to the ground feeling scared and lonely.

A vein popped out on Gokudera's forehead. "Oii, Stupid Woman! What's with you? Why the hell are you scared? Even though your in this thing that doesn't mean we won't protect you. You should at least believe in us." he said trying to break the silence.

Haru's eyes widened from what Gokudera said. But she knew what he was saying was true.

"Hey Gokudera. Calm down, this is hard for her." Yamamoto told Gokudera. "Haru don't let him bother you. But he's right, we'll protect no matter what," Yamamoto smiled with his usual smile. "And your not in this alone, right Tsuna?"

"A-Ah yea that's right. We'll protect you and get you back home Haru." Tsuna said.

Haru hiding her eyes under her bangs said "Thank you Yamamoto-san Gokudera-san and Tsuna-san."

"Hey Stupid Woman, just don't get in the way when we're fighting. Got it" Gokudera told Haru arguing as usual.

"Grrrr Gokudera-san!" Haru screamed throwing her arms in the air. "I won't get in the way. But stop calling me 'Stupid Woman' Gokudera-san's a baka!"

Gokudera's eyebrow twitched. "Ha? What did you say you annoying woman."

"Hahi! I'm not annoying Gokudera-san!"

"Ahahaha you guys are so amusing." Yamamoto said as he saw Haru's and Gokudera's usual quarrles.

"Hey this is not a comedian show, you baseball freak!" Gokudera yelled pointing at Yamamoto. "H-Hey guys. Let's calm down." Tsuna said holding his hands uup trying to get them to stop.

Haru watched the three as they joked around like they did before they were sent to the future. 'I know that we'll go back to the back to our time and everything will go to normal.' Haru told herself.

"Hello~ Can you guys hear?" Byakurans voice echoed. "Alright now that we're all ready let's begin."

"Ok let's do our best out there everyone!" Yamamoto encouraged. "Ah, I think it would be best for Haru to go with me."

"Eh?" Haru said confused. "Hey Baseball Freak. Why you?" He asked glaring. "Well isn't it obvious. Because Tsuna will be fighting against Byakuran. And I didn't think you would be happy being alone with her." Yamamoto glared back. "But don't worry, I'll make sure Haru's ok."

"Hey guys. Let's get out of here before they come." Tsuna interrupted. "Hai! Your right Juudaime."

"Yamamoto-kun I want you to take Haru away from the enemy." Tsuna ordered. "Alright," he replied. "Haru, hang on tight!" Yamamoto lifted Haru bride style.

Gokudera's brow twitched as he watched the two disappear. 'That Baseball Freak better not die on us.'

Yamamoto soon came to a stop. "I think this is far enough."

"A-Ano, Yamamoto-san... you can let me down now." Haru said still being held by him.

"Ahahaha my bad." He said dropping Haru to her feet. "But let's be careful."

"A-Ah h-hai." Haru stuttered scared that an enemy would show up.

"Haru don't worry. Lke I said before we'll protect you so you don't have to be scared."

Haru looked him in the eye surprised by what he said.

"I can tell what a friend is thinking." Yamamoto told her with a bright smile.

Haru returned the smile back. "Arigato. Yamamoto-san." 'That's right. My friends have my back.'

"Ugh" Tsuna fell to his knees with pain.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera rushed to his side. "Are you alright? Juudaime." Gokudera asked helping Tsuna stand.

Tsuna in serious mode. "Don't worry about me. We need to stop them." "But Juudaime, your injured from the fight with Torikabuto." Gokudera said glancing at Torikabuto's remains.

"That doesn't mean I can't fight." Tsuna said as he stood on his own. "Besides Byakuran and that Kikyo guy is heading towards Haru and Yamamoto."

"Juudaime, go on ahead of me. You'll be able to stop Byakuran before they get them. I'll be right behind you." Gokudera told Tsuna. "Alright." Tsuna flew away.

'Now I should get going.' Gokudera opened his C.A.I box. 'I hope we're not too late.'

Yamamoto sensed an evil presence coming there way. He told Haru to get behind her. He was ready to attack when the presence disappeared. 'W-What's going on here. Where'd they go?' Yamamoto looked around for the enemy. "Yamamoto-san, what's happening?" Haru asked not knowing the situation. "Haru. Be on your toes the enemy is close by, I can feel it." He said with a serious tone. Haru quivered grabbing on to his shirt.

"Oh my. Isn't that sweet. It's like those romantic stories." Yamamoto and Haru turned around to see Byakuran was on the other side where they were facing. "But, too bad this story isn't going to have a happy ending." Byakuran ran quickly towards Haru trying to attack only her. He was fast, but Yamamoto was faster. His katana blocked Byakurans attack. "I won't let you hurt her." There was a silent stare down between the smiling Byakuran and the dead serious Yamamoto. Byakuran smiled, he punched Yamamoto to the buildings. Yamamoto couldn't breathe with the sudden impact from his back and from his stomach. "Is that all the Vongola's can do. If so..." Byakuran turned his attention to the girl on the floor infront of him. "Then your better off dead." He lifted his chin and saw something that caught his eye. "He~ looks like someone is here to help you." Tsuna came swooping down between Byakuran and Haru. Tsuna darted Byakuran with a glare. "Oh my your a little scary there Tsunayoshi-kun." Gokudera came soon after Tsuna. "Juudaime!" Gokudera screamed as he was heading Tsuna's way. "Gokudera-kun go help Yamamoto." Tsuna ordered glancing over his sholder at the injured Yamamoto. Yamamoto tried to get up to help Tsuna but

"Byakuran. Let's settle this." Tsuna held his hands up ready for Byakuran to attack any moment. Byakuran only smiled. "Tsunayoshi-kun your the young girl behind you." Byakuran pointed at Haru. Byakuran was right she was trembling behind him. Tsuna looked at her aplogeticly. "Haru I'm sorry for getting you into this." Haru looked up but only to see him get punched in the face. Tsuna's body was knocked to a building. "Hmmm not very strong Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran turned his attention to Haru. "Kikiyo-chan. Can I trust you to take care of her?" Kikiyo appeared next to Byakuran. "O-ho of course, Byakuran-sama." Kikiyo then bowed his head at Byakuran.

Kikiyo already took care of Gokudera and Yamamoto. They were on the floor barely concious.

Haru became terrified. Her body wouldn't listen to her. She couldn't move. Kikiyo with his waepon ready, walked closer to Haru. "Your friends can't help you now little girl. But rest assure that I will take your death quick and painless." Kikiyo smirked. Haru's expresssion was filled with fear but in her mind she knew that she couldn't ecscape the fact that her dying won't make a difference. Her mind became distant. _"Haru!" _She could barely hear the people calling for her but she was able to hear one person call her the loudest.

"Farewell, little girl." Kikiyo smiled said as he plunged toward Haru.

"HARU!" Was the last thing she could hear when an explosion was made. Kikiyo smiled at his accomplishment but his expression turned surprised. His blade was being pushed back by something or someone.

"It's not nice to point a blade at a lady Kikiyo-san." A woman's voice came from the smoke. Kikiyo jumped back. "My my, it's been a while hasn't it. I thought you were dead but it seems that I was wrong." Byakuran said to the mystery woman, her face covered by her cloak. The woman chuckled. "Byakuran-san you can't get rid of me that easily." "B-Byakuran-sama who is this?" Kikiyo stuttered. "Ahh that's right Kikiyo-chan you don't know her." Byakuran pointed at her. "This is the strongest woman in Vongola that I've met," Tsuna and the others were surprised to hear that she was part of the Vongola. The woman put her hood down revealing her face. She reminded them of someone but couldn't think of anyone. Her hair was brown up to her elbow then it hit them it was, their eyes widen from shock. "This is Miura Haru from a parrallel world." She gave her fellow teammates a grin. "It's been a while everyone."

_I'm sorry that it's not very good and that it took some time. I got writers block for a beginner ^^;_

_Well anyway I hope you review! _


	3. Her Fight

_Third chapter of my first story. I'm proud to say that I'm doing well nut I'm very very VERYYY sorry that it took a while to update. x( Alot of things happened I got sick, I got too much homework and I couldn't cause of parents. You know how it is. I was even working on a couple of new stories._

_Well I hope you enjoy it!_

_I don not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn :P_

_Her hair was brown up to her elbow then it hit them it was, their eyes widen from shock. _

_"This is Miura Haru from a parrallel world." _

_She gave her fellow teammates a grin. "It's been a while everyone."_

Her Fight

"H-Haru?" Tsuna was still confused.

Haru ran to Tsuna. "Kyaaa! Tsunayoshi-san! I've missed you!" She hugged him so tightly that he couldn't breathe.

"O-Oii Haru could y-you let go of m-me." Tsuna was grasphing for air.

Haru loosened her grip but was still hugging him.

"Aha sorry about that. But... I'm really glad to see you again." He could have sworn that he felt something wet on his sholder. She let go of him and headed for Gokuder and Yamamoto, who were now trying to stand there ground.

Haru meraculously helped them up using one of her hands to help them up. "Yaho~ Hayato, Takeshi. You two alright?" She asked them playfully.

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto were starstruck to see Haru pick them up with one of her hands.

"Oiii! Stup-" Gokudera could barely say anything else when he got a good look at her. She took his breath away.

He had a tiny speck of pink on his cheeks. 'You idiot! It's only Haru why the hell did I blush? Did that even count as a blush? No it couldn't have.' Gokudera was muttering to himself.

"H-Haru?" Yamamoto was closely examining Haru. "Is that really you?" He had a confused look on his face.

Haru giggled.

"Yup. It's me~ But I'm not the same Haru that you guys know." Waving a finger in the air. He had a small shad of pink on the sides of his cheeks but she didn't see that.

"Ano~ Sorry to intrude on the little reunion for you Haru but this is still a fight." Byakuran's eyes locked together with Haru's. "And I'd like to know if your strong enough to get your revenge." His eyes became playful as the word 'revenge' escaped his mouth. But it was the opposite from Haru. Her eyes glaring at him, with an aura ready to kill.

The four stood there. WIth three injured and one not able to fight, Tsuna knew it was going to be the end.

'We can't fight like this. We're doomed.' Tsuna thought.

Haru started to walk infront of them, with her back facing them. "Don't worry Tsunayoshi-san." She threw her cloak revealing a katana and a box weapon.

"I'll protect you. This is my fight." Haru said with a hint of saddness in her voice.

"We'll see about that Haru." Byakuran plunged his way towards Haru only to be blocked by her blade. Byakuran widened his eyes in shock but they returned back to normal.

"Heh~ it seems that you learned a few tricks over some time. Haru~" Haru looked at Byakuran with anger in her eyes. She gave him a small smirk. "That's not all Byakuran-san~" She said with the same tone as him. She slashed her blade only to leave a small scratch on Byakurans sleeve.

"Hmm not bad Haru, but just doing this won't hel-" he was cut off by the sting in his arm.

Blood starting flowing down.

"Ahahaha amazing Haru! Just plain amazing!" Byakuran was screaming at the top of his lungs to the sky.

"In all of the parrallel worlds I've been in your the only one that has ever been able to get a cut on me... Really it's amazing but... that means your a threat now." Byakuran glared at Haru, all the amusement in his voice was gone. 

"I was a threat to you when you first stepped into my world...Byakuran-san." Haru gave the same glare as his.

She pointed her katana to Byakuran to only have it changed into a katana resembling Yamamoto's.

But the three Vongola weren't into questions right now.

"Ahahaha just what can you do Haru?" Byakuran started to laugh like a mad man.

"Your not that strong so you can't defeat me...so I guess you'll have to join your family now."

Byakuran crossed blades with Haru. Haru was putting up a fight but Byakuran wasn't trying.

Both were face to face with blades crossed with each others.

"Haru you should just give up. You won't win against someone like me. I surpass God." Haru gave Byakuran a smirk. Which he was surprised to see on her face.

Her box weapon had been opened and was ontop of him.

The animal beared its teeth to Byakuran. The animal had anger in it's eyes as if it was ready to kill at any moment.

They had clashed, Byakuran's weapon with the animal's teeth. Haru stood on the sideline staring at Byakuran. She tightened the grip on her katana waiting for the moment for her to attack.

"H-Heh~ this animal... a white tiger I see. I've never heard of this box animal. It's... one of 'his' experiments right...Haru?" Her box animal twitch as he listened to Byakuran. It started to get more angrier

Haru gripped her fists tighter. Anger emerged from her eyes. She held her katana in offensive position and pointed it towards Byakuran.

"Byakuran!" Haru bursted with rage runnung towards Byakuran.

Byakuran threw Haru's box animal to Haru. Haru almost stabbed her animal but missed and only scratched him.

The two stood infront of Byakuran eyes locking onto his. But suddenly a young girl with an orange pacifier hanging aroung her neck appeared.

"That's enough Byakuran."

Byakuran stared at her then his usual smile plastered on his face. "Yuni-chan... this is no place for you. Why don't you just get out of here." Byakuran told Yuni in a demanding tone.

"I don't think I can do that Byakuran." Yuni spoke back with the same demanding tone.

The two stared at each other for a couple of minutes, the fight was covered by silence.

Byakuran started too chuckle.

"Bleh~" Byakuran stuck his tongue out to Yuni. "Your no fun Yuni-chan."

Yuni glared at Byakuran.

"Heh Yuni-chan your scary~" Her glare did not back down. "Ahaha alright Yuni-chan" Byakuran told Yuni with a smirk. "I'll get out."

Byakuran turned to Haru. "We'll settle this later. Haru..." Byakuran disappeared with his team leaving behind an angered Haru.

"Hey wait a minute! Byakur-" Haru was cut off by a rush of pain in her stomach.

"UGHH!" Haru fell down to her knees.

"Haru-san!" Yuni was the first next to Haru's side. Tsuna and the others rushed after Yuni.

Haru's vision started to blurr as the pain worsened.

'Why is this happening now?'

_That's it for the end of chapter 3...I know its SHORT! -...- but chapter 4 is longer so I guess you'll have something to look forward to! _

_I think it might be confusing to some people so if you have questions then you can ask me anytime you want~_


	4. Vongola's Short Break

_Ok now this is the 4th chapter of my first story! xDDD_

_I'm so happy I was able to finish this chapter. I'm soooooo sorry that it took so long to do this chapter -_- got a bit of a writer's block and some other things I'm sure you guys are well aware of._

_If you don't it's called school and homework :( I was actually hoping that I would be able to finish this chapter around Christmas or around the 17th but I couldn't really think of anything._

_Well I hope you'll like it... and ... PLEASE R & R!_

_I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_

_

* * *

_

**Vongola's Short Break**

Haru's eyes started to open. "Where am I?" To her surprise she saw Yuni siting down to her left.

"Your at Vongola's base. This is the medical room, you were unconcious for some time." Yuni replied.

Haru looked around to see she was right.

Haru started to sit up when a familiar pain wrenched inside her stomach. "Ughhhhh." Haru groaned in pain putting her arm to her stomach hoping it would go away.

"Haru-san!" Yuni called with concern. Haru started gasphing for air. Yuni put her on Haru's stomach.

Her pain started to disappear. "Thanks a lot Yuni-chan. You just saved me there. Now I'm feeling better." Haru said.

"Haru-san... you don't have to hide it from me." Yuni said her eyes covered under her bangs.

"Eh... Yuni-chan, what are you talking about?" Haru smiled. "There's nothing to hide."

"Haru-san!" Yuni screamed knocking her chair over. "Haru-san," she said with tears covering her eyes. "I know about it... You shouln't be fighting. Your not protecting it at all. Why would you risk it by fighting?" Yuni yelled with conceren in her voice. She clenched her fists and grinded her teeth.

Haru blinked with surprise. It was her first time hearing Yuni scream.

Haru smiled gently and took Yuni's hands and said, "Don't worry Yuni-chan. I'm fighting so I can protect it. Besides... it's my fault that I got it invovled." Haru told her. Yuni knew that Haru's words just now had a strong impact to Haru

"Don't cry Yuni-chan, it was left by my husband so I would definitly protect it." Haru said while wiping Yuni's tears.

"Hai." Was all Yuni could say.

Haru smiled at her reply, she held her hand to Yuni's cheek. "You remind me of your mother Yuni-chan."Haru's tears started to come down her eyes.

Yuni's smile was as radiant as ever. "Arigatou gozaimasu Haru-san."

_**With Tsuna**_

Tsuna Gokudera and Yamamoto started walking down the hallway.

"Ahh my body hurts all over" Tsuna rubbed his sholders.

"Juudaime, would you like a back massage? I would be honored if you allowed me to." Gokudera asked with his hands ready to massage.

"A-Ah it's alright Gokudera-kun." Tsuna raised his hands declining Gokudera's offer.

Yamamoto chuckcled as if he watching a comedy. "Well I think that's normal since we've been trianing non stop since morning."

"That's true." Tsuna had a determined expression on his face. "We need to get stronger so we can battle Byakuran again."

"Juudaime don't worry about a thing. As your right-hand man I would protect you with my life." Gokudera told Tsuna with eyes shining brightly.

"A-Arigato Gokudera-kun." Tsuna blushed with embarrasment.

Unexpectedly their stomachs strating rumbling at the same time. The three blushed with embarrasement.

"Ahahahaha I guess that's to be expected since we haven't eaten anything since breakfast." Yamamoto laughed scrathing his head.

"Yeah. Let's go to the kitchen if there's anything to eat." Tsuna suggested.

"Since it's already this late I think the girl's are asleep. Even that woman." Gokudera mumbled that last part under his breath, which only Yamamoto heard.

Yamamoto smiled and added "I wonder if older Haru is sleeping as well." Gokudera glared at him. Which Yamamoto ignored.

"Me too. I wonder if her injury is ok." Tsuna said worried about her.

The kitchen slid open to reveal Haru making onigiri's. She turned her head and smiled. "Ah hello there Tsunayoshi-san, Hayato and Takeshi." Haru greeted them with an adult smile. The three were speechless. They couldn't believe that this was the same girl that would talk to herself in the third person sometimes.

There was a lot of questions going inside there heads.

"Ano are you guys alright?" Haru looked at them confused as to why they haven't said anything yet.

Tsuna's stomach was the first thing to make a sound.

Haru started giggling. Her face was cute but in a mature and sophisticated way. The three boys started to blush.

Gokudera mentally slapped himslef for blushing at the Stupid Woman...again.

Tsuna panicked thinking that he didn't like Kyoko anymore.

Yamamoto just thought that she changed alot and that she became somewhat cute.

"Hai. Douzou." Haru said putting the plate of onigiri on the table. "You guys must be hungry since you haven't eaten anything for a long time." They sat down and thanked her for the food. Haru also enjoyed herself to the food, since originally those were made for her midnight snack.

It was just silent chewing, until Yamamoto said something not liking the silence.

"This is delicious, Haru. I didn't know you could cook this good." Yamaoto complimented.

"Arigato Takeshi." Haru smiled at him. Her hand covered her mouth in surprise, "Ah I keep calling you 'Takeshi' gomen that's just what I call you in my world." Her eyes lost the sparkle as she said that.

"A-Ah it doesn't matter." He told her. "Just call me whatever you feel comfortable with." Her eyes regained her usual sparkle as before.

Tsuna stuttered the right words to say to Haru. "N-Ne Haru-san shouldn't you be resting your wounds?" Haru looked at Tsuna with eyes he's never seen from her before.

"My injurys were nothing. They were more like scratches besides there already healed." Haru showed them her arms that had no markings what so ever. She smiled feeling impressed that her injurys healed quickly.

"Hmph. That's nothing to be happy about, Stupid Woman." Gokudera said.

Haru rested her face on her arm. "Well I guess your right Hayato." She smiled at him.

Gokudera started to stare at her.

"Uhh...is there something on my face?" Haru was getting a little creeped out from his constant staring.

"Oii are you really the same Haru as in our world?" Gokudera asked her, he couldn't accept the fact that the girl he's talking to will be the same girl from their time.

Haru chuckled. "Well it was time for me to grow up, so I did. Of course I had to, it wouldn't be a good thing to show my kids that there mother would act like a child." Haru blushed a little.

"EHHHHHH!" The three said in sync. Which surprised Haru who had a sweat drop coming down her face and giggled worriedly.

"H-Haru, you got kids?" Yamamoto asked surprised.

"Of course. There would be no way for me to be single in my twenties." Haru stated.

"But how old are you anyway Haru?" Tsuna asked.

"26" Haru put a grin on her face.

"T-That's super young!" Tsuna's mouth was wide open.

"A-And you said you had kids. How old are they?" Gokudera was flusttered by how young she had married. And for some reason very curious.

Haru still had a smile on her face. "I have two children both girls. One 5 year old and one 3 year old."

"So you were married at" Tsuna counted out with his fingers. "AT AGE 21!"

"Hai. Well actually I got pregnant before I was married. But I found out I was pregnant after I got married." Haru showed a hint of pink and red on her cheeks out of embarrasment.

"And you had your first kid when you were 22... that's just crazy Haru." Tsuna added.

Haru just giggled without her blushing ever leaving her had a faint color of pink of her cheeks.

'That's crazy young for someone like Haru.' He sighed. 'But I guess it was kinda expected. She does love kids.' Tsuna thought.

"But enough of this. Haru I want to ask... why did you come to this world?" Tsuna asked looking dead serious at Haru.

Haru smiled looking into space. "Actually I came to fight Byakuran from this world," Haru answered. "So I can have my revenge..." Haru's smile turned grim.

Haru's eyes started to search for something, something that could never be seen again. "My world was destroyed by Byakuran. He took everything away from me. He took my children's lives without hesitation" Haru's voice started to shake. "I can't forgive him for that. That's why I came here for revenge." Her hands started to shake as well. Tears were falling down from her eyes. "If this Byakuran is defeated... then my world would go back to the way it was before he came. And everything will be back to normal."

"Haru..." Tsuna wanted to comfort her but just didn't know how.

"Haru"

Haru looked up to see that Yamamoto called her.

"Haru you shoudln't be making that face. Do you think that your kids would be happy if their mom was crying?" Yamamoto wiped away Haru's tears.

"That's why you shouldn't cry. Just smile and hope that you can see your family again." Yamamoto smiled like how he did when he was younger. Looking at Yamamoto made Haru realize that he was right. Haru smiled back warmly thanking him.

Yamamoto felt a piercing glare aiming at him. But he shrugged it off knowing who it was from.

"Takeshi... thank you..." Haru wipped off the remaing tears and smiled softly. "Your exactly the same in my world. You always helped me when I was in trouble." Haru smiled to Yamamoto again with her big brown eyes.

"Actually I wasn't really close to you guys. Even though we went to the same highschool and were in the same class." Haru said remembering her school days.

"Both of you are the same as well. Well~ maybe not Hayato." Haru snickered. "The Hayato in my world was much nicer than this mean man." Haru said playfully to Gokudera. "He never called me Stupid Woman in high school. Hayato was very mature but I guess this one is still maturing." Haru teased happily shaking her head at the imature Hayato.

Gokudera's brow twitched, "Oii..." His hands started to tremble with anger.

Haru just smiled and watched with enjoyment.

Tsuna started to panic. "Mamaa Gokudera-kun. I'm sure Haru was just joking."

"Actually I wasn't. It was all true." Haru stated which made Gokudera more pissed off.

"KORA! YOU STUPID WOMAN!" Gokudera flipped the table only to have the onigiri be saved by Haru.

Haru sighed. "You shouldn't waste food." She went back to eating.

Gokudera started to growl but then decided to drop it. He crossed his arms. "Your annoying as hell." Gokudera stated. He got disappointing sighs from Uri and Yamamoto. "What the hell are you two sighing about?" They both just looked away.

"KORA! You baseball freak and you pathetic cat!" Uri pounced on Gokudera's face and started to start like a rabid cat.

The table was placed back to it's original place with the help of Haru's box weapon.

"Uwah!" Tsuna fell on the floor surprised from seeing a large white tiger between him and Haru.

Haru didn't notice her weapon as well. "Oya what are you doing outside your box?" Haru patted the white tiger who started to purr with his master's touch.

Tsuna still on the floor and still shocked stared at the animal with confusing eyes. "Nee Haru how come you can open a box weapon? I thought you couldn't open it unless you possed a flame." Tsuna asked

"I don't." Haru took out a ring that was hung around her neck. "This was what helped me when it comes to flames." The ring was a classic silver ring with the Vongola crest on it, it also had a mediaum sized white gem in the middle of the ring.

"This was one of first projects by husband had created. This ring allows the user to be able to bear any kinds of flame attributes. But right now I'm only able to use the storm flame. My husband's teaching was very hard to follow so he couldn't teach me how to use other attributes." Haru explained.

'That sounds kinda like Gokudera's.' Tsuna thought as he glanced towards his storm guardian.

Haru looked at the ring her eyes looking deep inside the jewel. Remembering the day she recieved it.

_**FLASHBACK~~~**_

_Haru first got the news 3 days after her husband went on a mission. She didn't think something like this would happen._

_"That can't be true." Haru said as she was now on the floor, her expression full of pain and shock. "Your lying!" Haru yelled out. She started to shake her head covering her face. "There's no way...there's no way...that he could be..." Haru tried to stop the tears from flowing from her face. Her children were now sleeping peacefully in the other room not knowing what had just happened._

_"Haru." The man said. He was a medium heighted man with the crest of the Vongola guardian on his suit pokect._

_The guardian bent down to make Haru look at him in the eye. He knew she was hurt but he couldn't do anything for her. Hearing news that her lover was in an accident and his body not found. _

_The gurdian pulled out a small brown bag. "This." He handed it to the crying Haru. "He gave it to me before his mission he told me to give it to you today."_

_She gave him a confused look, but opened it after getting a smile from him. _

_It was a ring._

_A ring that she seen before, it was one of his first projects. The package had something else in it. It was a box weapon and a note. Haru opened the note quickly. It said:_

_"Dear Haru,_

_I know this is sudden but I'm sorry for scaring you. Don't worry I'm not dead, but while I'm not there I want you to be strong and don't be a crybaby infront of our kids. Even though I'm not there become stronger until the day I come back. And I didn't forget what today was, Happy Anniversery Haru. I'll be back soon._

_**End of Flashback~~~**_

"Haru?"

Takeshi's voice snapped the brunnete out of her flashback. She blinked a few times before regaining her thoughts.

She looked at the clock.

"Isn't it late? Don't you guys need to sleep so you can train for tomorrow?" Haru told Tsuna and the others.

Tsuna looked at the clock. "Ah your right. You should rest to Haru." Tsuna told Haru.

"Don't worry about me Tsunayoshi-kun. You should worry about yourselves since I'll be training you." Haru told them.

"EH! Haru your going to train us?" Tsuna questioned.

"That's right, but I'll be training Hayato and Takeshi. You will be training with Kyoya-kun." Haru said.

'EHHHHHH! Hibari-san is going to train me!' Tsuna was shaking with fear from his new teacher.

Haru giggled at Tsuna. "Is the Kyoya-kun in this world really that scary?" Haru asked out of curiosity.

"You don't know the half of it." The frightened Tsuna answered.

Suddenly Reborn kicks Tsuna in the head and lands on the table, his back facing Haru.

"Oi Dame Dame Tsuna don't go back becoming a whip." Reborn said.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera screamed out.

Tsuna continued to rub his injured head. "That hurts Reborn."

"Everyone should get some rest for tomorrow." Reborn looked at Haru. "Haru you should rest as well."

"Hai" The gang replied.

The four went to sleep awaiting there training for the next day.

* * *

_BANZAI! I'm done with the 4th chapter. I know the ending is a little...off but I'm still having a little problem with my writer block. Sooooooo if you have any ideas or suggestions for me I'm all ears! _

_I'm also thinking of writing a story of Haru in her world! :3 Tell me if you think it might be good a good idea._

_Please Review_


	5. Training With Haru

_Hey everyone~! Please excuse my very late update! I know I'm like a couple of months late. But I just couldn't think of anything and I just drifted away from my stories. _

_Hope you forgive me for those who wanted new chapters!_

_Well here's the 5th chapter of Unpredicted Future! Hope you R&R!_

_I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn _

* * *

**Training with Haru**

_**In Haru's room~~~**_

It was still night time at the Vongola HQ. The guardians and everyone were sleeping peacefully.

Except for one person, Haru.

Who was moving side to side in her bed. Sweat was dripping down her face as her expression looked as if she was having are.

"I'm sorry..." Haru whispered softly as a single tear escaped her eye. Her box weapon, Shiro-chan who was sleeping in the same room, noticed the teardrop on her face and went to her side. He looked at her and licked her tear away. Which woke up Haru who was now looking into her tiger's green eyes. Which was unusual for a white tiger to have, they usually had blue eyes.

Haru sat up on and looked down on her box weapon, "It's ok Shiro-chan, I'm alright. It was...nothing." Haru forced a smile to show she was alright. "Let's go to sleep ok?" Haru went back to sleep awaiting the day that was to come.

Shiro on the other hand was still awake. He knew when she was not feeling right. But he obeyed her command and went back to sleep.

_**In the morning~~~**_

Gokudera and Yamamoto were on their way to the training room.

Yamamoto let out a big yawn. "Today's gonna be an exciting day, huh Gokudera." Yamamoto smiled his goofy smile.

Gokudera gave him a "Are you an idiot" look. "Exciting! Oi baseball freak we are going to be training not having fun. So you better pay attention.

Yamamoto let out a playful sigh and threw his hands behind his head. "Hai hai I got it. I just can't wait for Haru's training." Yamamoto started to think. "Hmmm I wonder how strong she is."

That made Gokudera laugh. "Hmph probably not that strong, you know how she is. Not much of a fighter I bet." He said.

Yamamoto stopped walking looking down at the floor making Gokudera stop as well. Yamamoto's smile turned into a gloomy smile. "But you saw how she fought during the Choice game. We didn't even stand a chance against that Kikyo guy. But Haru was able to, just shows how strong she is." He started to walk again.

"She might actually might be on the same level as him, who knows. But I know that she is stronger than us."

Gokudera queitly ran catching up to Yamamoto. "Whatever," was all he said but he had to agree with him. _'Guess this clueless baseball freak is right about something.'_ The thought made Gokudera smile confusing the clueless baseball freak.

_**In the training room~~~**_

Haru was already there along with her partner. "Shiro-chan, don't go easy on them ok~?" She said as she was petting her tiger.

The door slid open, two Vongola guardians entered. "Good morning Takeshi, Hayato!" Haru greeted the two.

"Morning Haru." Yamamoto replied. Gokudera only looked annoyed. Which Haru noticed and chuckled.

"What are you laughing about woman!" Gokudera yelled only making Haru laugh more.

"It's nothing Hayato." Haru reassured the red faced laughed at the resemblance of this Gokudera and her other world Gokudera. _'He's the same as always.'_

Gokudera just mumbled a few things under his breath.

"Gomen Hayato." Haru apologized. "So you guys ready for your training?"

"Of course wom-" Gokudera was cut off.

Haru drew her blade and leaped her way to the guardians before Gokudera finished his sentence. They dodged the attack. "You guys have fast reflexes." Haru complimented them. Yamamoto and Gokudera were barely able to see her attack coming.

"What the hell was that woman?" Gokudera demanded. "We weren't ready!" He was throwing a tantrum.

Haru gave Gokudera a devilish smile, "Ha? You weren't ready? This is not a game Hayato~ If you don't pay attention I might actually kill you~." Haru told him evily she was serious, you could see flames from behind her.

_'This demon of a woman.' _Gokudera started to sweat. His teacher was actually starting to scare him. _'Just how was she able to get married with that personality!' _

Yamamoto was surprised by that surprise attack. "H-Haru your really fast." Yamamoto stuttered. Just as scared as Gokudera, but he liked a challenge.

Haru still had that demon smile glued to her face. "Enough talk let's get to training."

_**After a 2 hours of hellish training~~~**_

The door slid open exiting Haru with barely any injuries. She left behind a half dead Gokudera and Yamamoto and a destroyed training room.

"I-I thought I was going to die." Gokudera said out of breath. "Oi baseball freak you still alive?" Gokudera asked.

"Aha I knew she was strong but not this strong." Yamamoto said as he tried to get up. He was limping his way to the door. "Aren't you gonna leave Gokudera?"

Gokudera was silent. "Nah I'm going to stay for a little while." Yamamoto smiled and left the silver-haired boy alone for a while. Gokudera stayed still looking up on the ceiling. "Heh how did she get so strong." Gokudera said to himself. _'You changed Haru. I wonder if our Haru will turn out too.' _With that said he closed his eyes, his body needed the rest and he didn't have the strength to go to his room. Just before knocking out a shadow was leaning over the tired guardian.

_**With Yamamoto~~~**_

Yamamoto was making his way to the medical room. "She really did a number on me." _'Her technique reminds me of someone. Who was it again?'_

Yamamoto was thinking of who it reminded him of. "Oh well I guess I'll find out later."

A loud grumble was heard. "Oops guess I'm hungry. Can't get fixed on an empty stomach, I'll go eat something first."

He made his way to the kitchen to find food already on the table. "Hmm what's this?" There was a note next to it: _"I knew you would come here first before getting yourself fixed up. So you should eat this and hurry up and get better so we can train some more later!" -Haru_

A smile was placed on Yamamoto's face. "You really know me Haru." He sat down thanked for the food and started to eat. _'I hope you can change your future Haru.'_

The sound of Haru coughing was echoing through the hallway. Her vision was getting hazy, "Oi what are you doing here?" A voice demanded right before Haru fainted.

The figure behind her sighed, "Guess i have no choice."

* * *

_Yes! Finally doen with this chapter even though it might be a little short! It might take some time for me to go on to the 6th chapter so please wait patiently! And I would also to say sorry if there is any grammer mistakes or spelling mistakes. _

_please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Gun shots firing at one another killing the enemies off one by one. "'Oi woman! When you get there don't forget to give him a piece of my mind!'"_

Haru's eyes shot open. Sweat dripped from her face as she awoke from her dream. 'Heh you don't have to tell me twice.'

Haru got up she noticed she was in an unfamiliar room. She lifted up the blanket and realized she wasn't in her bed. She looked around to see a man in the shadows leaning against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest giving her a death glare. A slight shiver went up her spine.

"Um excuse me?" Haru asked the strange man who was coming closer to her, allowing her to see his face.

"Phew it's just Kyoya-kun you almost gave me a heart attack." Haru sighed in relief letting her guard down.

"Oi herbivore who do you are, talking to me like that. Want to me to bite you to death?" The jet black haired man said as he gave her another death glare. But this time she wasn't scared. She just gave him a small smile.

"Oh sorry about that Hibari-san, my mistake." Haru looked at the unfamiliar room once noticing it was his room. "Kyo- i mean Hibari-san this is your room?" Haru was confused. She had heard that this Kyoya was actually very mean and violent, someone who would actually bite someone to death.

He went silent for a while and stared at her before answering. "Yes it is so now that you're feeling better I advise you to see yourself out." Kyoya said as he was leaving the room closing the door behind him.

Harus eyes followed him as he left. She continued to look around the room ignoring the command that was just issued to her. The room was a traditional Japanese room. Each wall covered in tatami. It was dark so she couldn't point out in detail but she could tell that there weren't any decorations except a vase full of lilies. 'This Kyoya might be a bit different but their tastes are exactly the same.' Haru giggled at that thought.

Haru started to get up but fell right back down from the drowsiness that was inside her head. "Ughhh I feel like puking." She started to look green. Feeling something coming up her throat Haru covered her mouth and ran out of the room before she shed any color to Kyoyas room. "That was a load off my chest." Haru said as she came out of the restroom. She felt slightly better. A growl was heard from her stomach. "I guess throwing up my dinner must've made me hungry again. Guess I'll have to eat again." This didn't upset Haru at all as she skipped happily to eat till her stomach was satisfied.

**In the training room**

The young silver haired man, lying in a rubble of a training room started to stir. His arms moving around to find a comfortable position before feeling something soft and warm. 'Hmm what's this?" Gokudera thought. He looked up to see a pair of fangs above him.

"UWAHHH!" He screamed, jumping up before losing his balance, making him land right on his back. Gokudera still shocked noticed the animal giving him a 'what an idiot' look. This angered him "Wipe that smug look on your face you stupid cat!" He yelled furiously with a vein popping up on his forehead. About to scold him again Gokudera just sighed. 'No use arguing with a box weapon.' He thought.

Gokudera looked around the training room. His eyes trying to locate something, or someone to be exact. "Oi giant cat where's your master?" He asked the tiger as if it could actually answer his question. But it just looked at him with its violet eyes analyzing the man before it. Silence surrounded the room.

'This is one weird box weapon.' He got up dusting off the dirt off his clothes.

"Whatever, let's hurry up so I can take you to your master." He stretched before walking towards the door. "Come on." The tiger followed, trailing behind the Strom guardian.

**With Haru**

"God I'm starving." Her stomach grumbling echoed in the empty hallway. The kitchen door opened allowing Haru to see a sleeping guardian on the table. 'Now who do we have here?' Haru went closer trying to get a better look.

"Takeshi?" Haru said loudly waking up Yamamoto from his sleep. Yamamoto rubbed his eyes trying to get a closer look of the person who woke him up.

"Hmm Haru? What are you doing in my room?" The drowsy Rain guardian asked not knowing they were actually in the kitchen. Haru looked a bit concerned.

"Takeshi... Did I damage your head? This is the kitchen." Haru said. Yamamoto looked around the room.

"Oh I guess you're right." Yamamoto just smiled laughing at his mistake. His eyes looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Haru, shouldn't you be resting? It's already 2:30 we need to rest up for tomorrow. What were you doing up so late?"

"Oh I was just...'I can't say I was with Kyoya, they think he's crazy' looking for my box weapon. That's right my box weapon." Haru repeated trying to convince even herself.

Yamamoto felt something was of but didn't really think about it. He motioned Haru to sit down across the table from him and poured a cup of tea for her. She accepted the offer. "Why not we have a little chat?"

"Sure, about what?" She replied, taking a sip from her cup.

"What was your world like?" Yamamoto asked out of curiosity. Her eyes looking past Yamamoto but her thoughts were elsewhere. "Hmm it was pretty normal. A family spending time together. Although it was a bit difficult in the beginning."She took another sip before continuing. "There were new additions to the family. Like Tsunayoshi-kun's kids."

"I bet I know who Tsuna's wife is." It was obvious to anyone part of the Vongola, except the woman herself. Haru chuckled at the obvious. Yamamoto starred at the brunette laughing. "Hey Haru why don't you talk about your kids. I'm a little curious." Haru stopped laughing but had a sad smile on her face. "They were little angels. They both looked like their father but their personalities were like me." Yamamoto could imagine two mini Haru's calling out 'mommy'. Yamamoto smiled as she talked about them like how a mother would. 'She must really love them. What am I saying, of course she would.'

A thought popped into his head. "Oh yea I forgot to ask but where did you learn how to fight like that back there? And that sword looked a lot like mine."

"Ah my sensei taught me how to fight. He gave me your sword because you didn't use it anymore. He also taught you too Takeshi." Yamamoto thought for a moment.

"….WHAT! You learned from Squalo?!" His jaw still open from shock.

"Yup" she replied with an innocent look.

Thinking about his training with Squalo he wondered how Haru was actually able to survive. The Rain guardian sighed, 'well I always knew she was strong.' "Hey Haru that box weapon of yours, was named Shiro-chan because of his white fur right?" He asked knowing her answer.

"Of course" she said ecstatically. "But I'm sure Takeshi already knew that." Haru gave him another one of her cute smiles. He smiled back. "Actually, I called him Shiro-chan because he reminds me of someone very important to me." Her eyes closed remembering the past with that very important person.

Yamamoto began to regret asking her that question. "Um Haru I also wanted to know why you call me, Gokudera, and Hibari-san by our first names but add –san to Tsuna's name?" A lot of questions from the past are being asked she had thought. "Well we all went to Namimori but I didn't really know you guys went there until I met you again when Tsunayoshi-san became boss of Vongola. Hayato was the only one I actually remember from my teen years because we also went to the same college."

The hours continued to pass as she went on about her college years with Gokudera and how she later met with the rest of them. But that was it. She didn't go past after she met me, Tsuna or the other Guardians. Most of what she said was either 'Hayato this' or 'Hayato that' which started to bug me. Before we knew it, it was already past four. We both said our goodnights as we went to our separate rooms.

**With Yamamoto**

I crawled into bed. After talking to Haru I think I'll get a good three hours sleep. But a thought occurred before I drifted off to sleep. "Wasn't she looking for Shiro-can?"

**In the Hallway**

"Hey you stupid tiger hurry up and move." We see a white tiger sitting still in the middle of the hallway. The tiger just grunted, not even batting an eye to the boy ordering him around. Gokudera tried to use force but nothing worked. 'Just how much does this stupid animal weigh." He thought as he was panting for air. "Forget I, do whatever you want you oversized cat." He started to walk towards his room. As he was walking towards his room he heard footsteps following him. He turned around and saw Shiro-chan following him. 'Why the hell is it following me even though it doesn't listen to me?' he gave it a 'go away gesture' which Shiro-chan did follow.

Shiro-chan went into Haru's room to see her sleeping soundly. He wondered where she went off to before but was glad that his master was safe and sound. He laid next to her bed taking in her smell of strawberries and honey. Tomorrow will be a new day for them, keeping the Vongola brats in shape to defeat Byakuran. His violet eyes slowly closed before falling asleep next to his beloved person.


End file.
